


Tonight, I'm Batman...

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdresser, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Cum drinking, Cute Scott, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant, Dominant Scott, Drag, Drag Queens, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horny Stiles Stilinski, M/M, More smut than fluff, Piss, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Smut, Sub Stiles, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 2 months since the two hooligans graduated high school, the sexual tension between Scott and Stiles has been tense. They play it off like its just them being bros and all, but Scott was the first to open up his feelings. Scott had been saving up for a new car for himself but he ended up deciding to spend his money on a car for Stiles. Stiles has been thinking of a way to pay him back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, I'm Batman...

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Gold Trans Am" by Kesha inspired this story to be in my brain:)  
> It started out sweet and cute and then I made I super kinky hahaha!

It's been 2 months since the two hooligans graduated high school, the sexual tension between Scott and Stiles has been tense. They play it off like its just them being bros and all, but Scott was the first to open up his feelings. Scott had been saving up for a new car for himself but he ended up deciding to spend his money on a car for Stiles. 

Scott had given Stiles his new car two days ago, along with the car he had written a note inside the car saying

_Hey, Stiles... I hope this present shows you how serious I am. I love you... like love you love you. I don't want you to freak out and never talk to me again, if you ever do that I will be extremely depressed and... Just don't ignore me, I can get over the stupid feelings. Call me when you read this,_

_Love - Batman <3_

Stiles read this the night Scott had left it for him, he was so touched he had cried. He didn't know what he had deserved to get a new car, especially his favorite... a fucking Gold Trans Am. Most of all he didn't know what he did to deserve the cutest, sweetest, and the most fucking genuine person on this earth. He didn't know how to react, he texted Scott "I just got your present... First of all, thank you... Second, give me a few days to figure this out... I'm not mad at you, I'm just confused." 

Scott had freaked out a bit but let Stiles have is space, he was stoked to find out that Stiles texted him "Meet me at the old Hale House in an hour. He took a quick shower, he had been pouting and was a bit slobbish. He put on his cutest outfit that he know Stiles love and he fixed his hair, "You know he's just called you there to agree to be your boyfriend. Stop stressing so much dude," Mrs. McCall leaned on the door frame of Scott's room staring at here son like he was clueless.

\--------

Scott arrived on time, sort of regretting on how overkill he went on body spray, he had brushed his teeth three times. He got out of the car trembling from nervousness, he saw Stiles new car parked, he hadn't even noticed it before. Stiles had backed up so the hood of his car would face Scotts. Scott looked for Stiles but he could find him "S-Stiles?" He called out, turning red because it came out squeaky. "Hey, Scott... Hold on a sec, get relaxed," Stiles yelled out from  the side of the house. Scott sits on the hood of Stiles car and looks around at this place, feeling nostalgia, and he also loves how much progress he had made in being in the supernatural world since he was here last.

Scott tries smelling his breath a couple times but then he gives up and just pops in two spearmint gum and a breath mint. He looks around and noticed bottles on the hood of the car, he looks closer to see that it's a large bottle of lube and a whiskey bottle. Stiles takes a deep breath and then puts on "Gold Trans Am" by Kesha, he struts out from behind  the house to reveal to Scott he's wearing a sexy female batman costume. Scott gulps when he saw this, his eyes trailed to Stiles lips, he had applied makeup. He put on some foundation, powder, and some black and yellow eyeshadow on, and burgundy lipstick on.

Stiles teases Scott by slowly dancing sexily to the song and provocatively climbing onto the car, grabbing the lube and pouring it over his body avoiding the makeup he had spent all day on. Stiles bit his lip and doggy crawls on the roof of the car, Scott stands up covering his face shyly. Stiles smiles because he is slaying Scott, but being Stiles his lubed up body made his leg slip and he slid down the front of the car.  Stiles almost screamed but Scott, with his great reflexes caught him before he even slid off. Stiles had braced himself for impact to the ground so he had covered his face. He looks up at Scott thankful that he caught him, Stiles grabs the remote to the car radio and turns it down.

"I love you too," He said before Scott crashed their lips together, Scott fought Stiles' dominance and shove his tongue down Stiles' throat. They pulled apart to breath 2 minutes later, Stiles giggled because his lipstick smeared on Scott's face. "Sorry, I ruined your makeup," he said upset, Stiles took in his appearance and saw how nervous he made Scott. "Just shut up and fuck me," Stiles giggled and bit his lip.

Scott is ready to mount Stiles now and Stiles knows that, Scott wants to be gentle with him because he knows it's his first time. Scott runs his man hands down Stiles porcelain white thigh, the leather boots Stiles is wear turns Scott on even more. Scott was just paying attention to how beautiful Stiles was when he was dancing, now he can take his time and fully appreciate Stiles outfit. 

He's wearing a short leather dress, and a corset, Scott knows that Stiles has to be uncomfortable in it, but it made Scott stiffer. "D-do you want me to give you a rim job, or do you want me to use lube and finger you?"  Scott asked, "Neither... I want you to fuck me like the whore I am," Stiles replied and then lays on his back and makes his legs resembled the McDonalds Arches. His skirt lifted up to reveal his leather panties, Scott whimpered because his bulge in this skinny jean was beginning to become unbearable.

Not wasting any time Scott rips off his skinny jeans, it would take him forever to take them off. "Do you know what position I call this?" Stiles bit his lip looking at Scott, "Mmm, w-wha.... what do you call it?" Scott said a little distracted. "The Golden Arches, It sort of looks like the McDonalds sign," He explained and Scott laughed because he saw it. "Do you have any golden liquid for me, Daddy?" Stiles asked desperately. "Y-You want me to pee on you?" Scott asked intrigued and Stiles nodded turning red.

Scott realized he was so busy with hygiene he hadn't taken the chance to pee. "Woah... that so hot... Y-yeah I do," Scott said getting excited, Stiles clapped and then spin himself sideways on the hood of the car, making his head hang off slightly. Scott focused on peeing and then the hot urine trickled from his penis and onto Stiles body, Stiles loved the feeling but he whined some. He took the cock in his hand and point it to his face, opening his mouth to let the pungent yellow liquid in his mouth to drink. Scott found his new kink, watching his best friend/boyfriend aim his cock to pee in mouth while in drag.

Stiles face now dripping from piss the stream had weakened, "C'mon baby, I know you have a drop left," Stiles begged and Scott stepped forward and strains to fully empty his bladdy. Stiles waits patiently and looks up with his puppy dog eyes, Scott closed his eyes to focus more and he grips a clump of Stiles piss soaked hair. He shoves his whole dick in Stiles mouth to make sure if he could take it, he is 11 inches. Stiles took it like it was nothing, he could take way more than 11 inches.

Scott lets every drop of piss enter Stiles mouth. Before Stiles could swallow  Scott pulls the clump of hair he has ahold of and starts skull fucking him. Scott made sure to pay attention if he was hurting Stiles, Stiles had never been skull fucked before and after this he doesn't know why, it's so hot. Scott loves the audible sound of his dick hitting Stiles uvula and the back of his throat. "You like that you fucking slut? You've probably taken half of the town's dicks and haven't told me you little whore," Scott said testing to see if Stiles likes rough sex, Stiles moans 'mmhmm' and Scott rips out his dick. "What was that?" he knelt down to hear him and he pull his hair tighter. "Fuck yeah... I've sucked a lot of dicks," he said proudly, "Well you're daddies whore now, If you suck anyone else I will kill them and torture you... you hear that you fucking cunt?" Scott got closer to his face.

 "Y-yes daddy, I understand," Stiles said, a little tempted to find out if he will actually do it. "Babe... tell me if I go too far..." Scott said compassionate and stiles nodded surprised, usually, when Stiles has sex the dom is rude and demoralizing him, they don't even give him a safe word. That's why it told him 2 days to think about Scott's letter, He is going to settle down with Scott.

"F-fuck me, daddy," Stiles said needy, "I'm not even gonna use lube, you whore asshole can probably take my whole arm without lube," Scott said and Stiles smirk. He actually had never done anything anal before, his usual fucks consist of piss play and swallowing Daddies over 40's cum.

"Open your mouth for daddy," Scott said and Stiles obeyed happily, Scott hit his saliva gland and saved up a mouthful of spit. He spits hard so some go into Stiles mouth and some on his face, Scott removes the eye masks then smears his spit all over Stiles face. Scott spins Stiles around like a bottle and then postions to fuck him. "I bet you can't refrain from moaning," Scott challenged and Stiles nods accepting the challenge.

Scott delicately takes off Stiles panties and he sticks them on his face to smell they hadn't been washed in days, he loves this smell. Scott tricks Stiles like he is going to softly fuck him, he slowly enters the tip of his cock. Stiles makes a face and then remembers he can't moan, so he closes his mouth. Scott then forcefully slams his whole cock in and out of Stiles tight asshole, catching Stiles off guard he moans. "Not ever seconds, Daddy wins," Scott said proudly of himself.

Scott fucks Stiles for five minutes before he begins moaning like the slut he is, Scott pick Stiles up and makes him prop himself up on the ground while Scott plows the fuck out of him. "You want to drink my cum you little whore?" He asked and Stiles didn't hesitate, "Yes... Yes Please, Daddy," He moans and then sits up. "Roll around in the piss mud I made," Scott demands and points at the puddle of piss mud. Stiles hops on it and wallers in it. 

Stiles then gets up to his knees and deep throats Scott, Scott hand a chunk of hair pulling it tighter as he cums. "Darling... you did so good baby girl, let daddy take care of you know," Scott said a little tired but intends to make Stiles orgasm harder than he did.


End file.
